helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wishes Kenshuusei
Wishes Kenshuusei '''(ウイッシュ研修生) is a training program for girls under Wishes. The program trains girls in vocals, dance and musical instruments, in hopes of debuting under Wishes or Hello! Project some day. Members Current Members Fifth Generation (2017) *Arai Mirei (荒井美玲; Ararei, Leader''') *Hirano Yuki (平野ゆき; Hira-chan) *Oguri Isaba (小栗いさば; Isa-chan) *Yoshihashi Ayumi (吉橋あゆみ; Yoshiyumi) *Kinjo Misora (金城美空; JoJo) *Kugimiya Satomi (釘宮里美; Miya) *Sakurazaki Nao (桜崎奈央; Saki-chan) *Hakase Honoka (博士 ほのか; Nonnon) *Yotsuba Saya (四葉紗弥; Yottsu-chan) *Izumi Minari (泉美成; Izuminari) *Nagase Mariya (長瀬真梨耶耶; Nagai) Former Members Debuted *MAX GLORY (Asuhara Azusa, Fujimaki Mizuki, Hanari Shizuna, Nakanoi Haruna) *Enomoto Aika - Debuted in JOKER, October 2014 *ACE OF IDOL -(Fukuyama Emiko, Arikawa Ko, Kanagaki Yuu, Sugitsuka Hikari, Iudo Ayana, Shichida Rihosa) *Hero Idol Mode -(Izanami Mira, Akashi Aoi, Yanagi Moe, Tsunagi Momoka, Ueda Manna) Withdrew/Left *Hashimono Yukairi (は下の 床入り) -Left July 2012 *Daizai Fumiko (題材踏込) -Left April 2013 *Yamatani Minori (山谷 実り) -Left October 2013 Wishes Kenshuusei Recitals The Wishes Kenshuusei members have "recitals" every two months (January, March, May, July, September, November), where they perform at a live house in either Tokyo or Osaka. During the concert, 4-5 girls are handpicked to do a band segment, where they perform one song using instruments (bass, guitar, drums, keyboard, saxophone, etc.). The events are under the title "Rockhime (ロック姫)". Excluding from the "band segment", the rockband Cheerleader Riot, plays as their band for the songs performed. *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2011 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2011 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert July 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2012 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert July 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2013 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert July 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rochime Concert November 2014 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert July 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2015 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert July 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert September 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2016 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert January 2017 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert March 2017 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert May 2017 *Wishes Kenshuusei Rockhime Concert November 2017 Discography Original Songs #2012 Onna ni Natte Kan (女になって感) #2013 Koi ni Ochiru Boogie Woogie (恋に落ちるブギウギ) #2013 Pudding, Ice Cream, Cake! #2014 8 Beat Seijuku do (8ビート成熟度) #2014 Ai no Wana (愛の罠) #2016 Sore ga Toru mono wa Nandemo (それが取るものは何でも) #Yuunou na Josei (有能な女性) #[2017 My Determination Category:Wishes Category:Wishes Kenshuusei Category:Training Programs Category:MAX GLORY Category:JOKER